you cant do that
by timeturneruser
Summary: when Umbridge tries to screw with not just Harry
1. Chapter 1

It was Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and it was so far horribly thanks to Umbridge new school rules and being watched like a hawk. He was now in the middle of a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Just as Harry spotted the snitch he saw Alicia get hit with a buldger he tore after her to catch he forgot all about the game. He was nearing her and caught her before she hit the ground he set her down and then screamed. He couldn't move his right arm it seemed he caught her he dislocated his shoulder.

He looked the games was still on he decided if the team didn't call time out it was there fault. He led him and Alicia to the hospital tent Alicia was given a sedative to calm her nerves and Harry a pain potion as his arm was popped back into place.

Alicia came over and sat next to him on the bed " Harry thank you for catching me that was very brave of you so thank you."

Harry blushed and he said aloud what he was thinking and didn't realize it. " people do crazy things when they are in love." he saw Alicia blush " I said that aloud didn't I."

She giggled and Harry found it very sexy " yes you did and I kind of harbor feelings for you to Harry."

They were interrupted by the team rushing by the tent Harry gave Alicia a quick kiss on the lips and Umbridge came in just as he ended it. " well Mr. Potter you are in trouble attacking a player to be the hero for shame."

Alicia stood she was shocked " who told you that story I was hit by a buldger I have been hit many times it wasn't Harry who attacked me."

Umbridge glared at her expecting her to back down but she didn't " I am going to tend to believe Draco when he saw Harry pull out his wand."

Harry smirked he had her now " look in my locker in the Quiditch tent my wand is locked up in there. Madam Promfrey's monitoring wards made sure we stayed in here and also the charm on the team tent shows who entered."

She huffed she was running out of options he blocked her off at every pass she pulled out a trump card. " lifetime Ban from Quiditch for both of you for unsportsmanlike like conduct." She stormed out of the tent.

Alicia was crying she felt her dreams shattering Harry walked over and hugged her and showed his supports as her dreams died. Then he remembered something he read " she doesn't have the authority to have us banned for life we have to have a trail by the head of the gaming for that to stick."

Alicia stopped crying she felt her hopes coming back and she smiled and then Umbridge came back in " since you no longer play Quiditch I will take your brooms."

She was really sticking it to them wasn't she " there is no rule you cant fly if you are not on the team. So therefore when the pitch is empty and isn't in use we can fly."

She grabbed there brooms and tried grabbing them " it's a new rule unless you are on a broom no flying."

Harry Grabbed the brooms out of her hand " yes but every law has a week before they go into effect so we have time to send them home."

She huffed and Harry took there brooms to the Quiditch tent and shrunk them down with his wand and placed them in a bag. Hedwig flow in at that point " take these to Alicia's parents as fast you can. "

The Bird nipped his ear Harry handed her the bag with a note he wrote real quick and Hedwig flow off and Alicia looked at him confused " why to my parents." she was trying to think.

Harry grinned " I Happen to know your father is a sports writer for the daily prophet. That note is for him to watch the pensive I will send him later and is the one person the ministry wouldn't look at his mail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
